Baby Dragon
Abilities *Fire Breath Attack - Normal Attack that does one hit of magic damage. or does one of the attacks listed below (based on the number of stat point trained to each ability): Protection 1) Increase Player Healing % - Increase player healing % by x% for 3 turns. *1 SP: 11% *9 SP: 12% *17 SP: 13% *25 SP: 14% *33 SP: 15% 2) Increase Player Block - Increase player's Block by x for 3 turns. *41 SP: 8 Block *49 SP: 9 Block *57 SP: 10 Block *65 SP: 11 Block *73 SP: 12 Block 3) Player Mana Refill - Refills x% of player's total mana. *81 SP: 6% *89 SP: 7% *97 SP: 8% *104 SP: 9% *112 SP: 10% 4) Heal Player - Heal player for x% of total health. *121 SP: 6% *129 SP: 7% *137 SP: 8% *145 SP: 9% *153 SP: 10% 5) Heals Player & Refills Player Mana - Refills player's HP and MP by x%. *161 SP: 4% *169 SP: 5% *177 SP: 6% *185 SP: 7% *193 SP: 8% Magic 1) Elemental Ball - Summon an elemental ball that hits enemy for x% of pet magic damage. *1 SP: 104% *9 SP: 108% *17 SP: 112% *25 SP: 116% *33 SP: 120% 2) Elemental Stare - Lower enemy's resistance to by x% for 3 turns. *41 SP: 8% *49 SP: 9% *57 SP: 10% *65 SP: 11% *73 SP: 12% 3) Elemental Beam - One hit of x% magic damage, with y% chance to stun. *81 SP: 106% (damage), 2% (chance to stun) *89 SP: 107% (damage), 4% (chance to stun) *97 SP: 108% (damage), 6% (chance to stun) *105 SP: 110% (damage), 8% (chance to stun) *113 SP: 112% (damage), 10% (chance to stun) 4) Elemental Breath - 100% magic damage, with x% DOT on enemy over 3 turns. *121 SP: 48% *129 SP: 51% *137 SP: 54% *145 SP: 57% *153 SP: 60% 5) Elemental Nova - x% magic damage, with y% critical chance. *161 SP: 102% (damage), 80% (crit) *169 SP: 104% (damage), 85% (crit) *177 SP: 106% (damage), 90% (crit) *185 SP: 108% (damage), 95% (crit) *193 SP: 110% (damage), 100% (crit) Fighting 1) Bite - Damages enemy for x% pet melee damage. *1 SP: 104% *9 SP: 108% *17 SP: 112% *25 SP: 116% *33 SP: 120% 2) Claw - 100% melee damage, with x% DOT on enemy over 3 turns. *41 SP: 24% *49 SP: 27% *57 SP: 30% *65 SP: 33% *73 SP: 36% 3) Ram - One hit of x% melee damage, with a y% chance of stun. *81 SP: 106% (damage), 2% (chance to stun) *89 SP: 107% (damage), 4% (chance to stun) *97 SP: 108% (damage), 6% (chance to stun) *105 SP: 109% (damage), 8% (chance to stun) *113 SP: 110% (damage), 10% (chance to stun) 4) Tail - 100% Damage +x% DoT over 3 Turns. *120 SP: 48% *128 SP: 51% *136 SP: 54% *144 SP: 57% *152 SP: 60% 5) Frenzy - Each hit with x damage, total 6 hits of y *161 SP: (6 x 16) damage, total of 96 *169 SP: (6 x 17) damage, total of 102 *177 SP: (6 x 18) damage, total of 108 *185 SP: (6 x 19) damage, total of 114 *193 SP: (6 x 19) damage, total of 114 (damage currently bugged) Assistance 1) Increase Player Hit % - Increase player's chance to hit by x% for 2 turns. *1 SP: 20% *9 SP: 40% *17 SP: 60% *25 SP: 80% *33 SP: 100% 2) Increase Player END - Increase player's Endurance by x for 10 turns. *41 SP: 5 END *49 SP: 10 END *57 SP: 15 END *65 SP: 20 END *73 SP: 25 END 3) Increase Player INT - Increase player's INT by x for 10 turns. *81 SP: 2 INT *89 SP: 4 INT *97 SP: 6 INT *105 SP: 8 INT *113 SP: 10 INT 4) Increase Player Damage % - Boost player's damage by x% for 3 turns. *121 SP: 6% *129 SP: 7% *137 SP: 8% *145 SP: 9% *153 SP: 10% 5) Increase Player Critical % - Increase player's crit by x% for 3 turns. *161 SP: 11% *169 SP: 12% *177 SP: 13% *185 SP: 14% *193 SP: 15% Mischief 1) Reduce Enemy Damage % - Reduce enemy damage by x% for 3 turns. *1 SP: 8% *9 SP: 9% *17 SP: 10% *25 SP: 11% *33 SP: 12% 2) Reduce Enemy Hit % - Reduce enemy Bonus by x% for 3 turns. *41 SP: 1% *49 SP: 2% *57 SP: 3% *65 SP: 4% *73 SP: 5% 3) Reduce Enemy Resist to All Elements - Reduce enemy resist to All Elements by x% for 3 turns. *81 SP: 1% *89 SP: 2% *97 SP: 3% *105 SP: 4% *113 SP: 5% 4) Enemy Stun - x% chance to stun enemy for 1 turn. *121 SP: 42% *129 SP: 44% *137 SP: 46% *145 SP: 48% *153 SP: 50% 5) Shrinks Enemy - x% chance to shrink target. *161 SP: 5% *169 SP: 10% *177 SP: 15% *185 SP: 20% *193 SP: 25% Notes *SP=Stat Points. You need to feed your baby dragon at Lady Celestia (maximum once a day) to gain stat points. You can then train your dragon to use these stat points on the chosen abilities. DA holders can use Dragon Amulet Interface instead of going to Sunbreeze Grove. *Ceiling(value) in the Damage formula means that "value" is always rounded UP, even if it is 0.0001. *By using 10,000 Gold, you can upgrade your Baby Dragon to Toddler Dragon. *Ability: Frenzy actually does 6 hits of damage instead of 5. Also see Toddler Dragon Category:Pets Category:Dragons Category:Fire Pets Category:Nature Pets Category:Light Pets Category:Energy Pets Category:Darkness Pets Category:Wind Pets Category:Water Pets Category:Ice Pets Category:Level 005 Pets Category:Bacon Pets